survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
"Ang Nakaraan"
Title "Ang Nakaraan" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil ikwekwento dito ang nakaraan ni Mel at ni Al kasama sina Jude , Jared, Philip. Character Highlight * Mel Cast Main Characters * Bryan as James * Hazel as Joy * Tonn as Anton * Elay as ''Eli'''' (Mentioned only)'' * Justin as Justin * Dawn as Jean * Kyla as Kyla * Monique as ''Aria'''' (Mentioned, Flashback)'' * Tricia as Tricia * Shane as Shane * Ryan as ''Josh'' (Flashback only) * Casieopea as ''Sophia'''' (Flashback only)'' * Reizelle as ''Anne'''' (Flashback only)'' Created Characters * Mel * Julie * Philip * Jude * Jared * Vanessa * Charles * ''Al'' (Flashback only) Summary Nagising si Joy habang nasa biyahe. Habang naguusap biglang napapreno si Mel. Naubusan daw sila ng gas. Bumaba sina Julie, Mel, Anton at Justin upang tingnan ang gas leak na sinasabi ni Kyla. Nang makita ang kundisyon ng bus, napagdesisyunan nila na maglakad nalang papuntang kapitolyo. Papalapit na sila ng kapitolyo nang makakita sila ng isang kotseng humaharurot. Nakita nila na ito ay nagpabangga sa isa sa mga poste na nagsanhi ng isang pagsabog na napansin ng mga zombies sa paligid. Nang makarating ang grupo sa pintuan sa harap ng lugar, nagtaka si Julie kay Mel dahil kumatok ito. Tinanong niya si Mel pero nahinto ito ng nakita nila sina Jared at Jude at pinatulog sila maliban kay Mel. Sinabihan ni Jude si Mel na hinihintay siya ni Philip sa isang room ng lugar. Nang makarating na si Mel sa room kung nasaan si Philip, nagkamustahan ang dalawa. Napaupo si Mel at saka inalaala ang nangyari sa kanila bago nagsimula ang outbreak. FLASHBACK (Hours before the outbreak) September 29 2013 Inatasan sina Mel, Jude, Jared at Philip na pumunta sa kapitolyo upang magpapirma ng mga papeles. Nagpaiwan si Mel dahil kailangan niyang ipark ang kotse sa parkingan ng lugar. Nang makapasok na ang tatlo, napansin ni Mel na hindi masindi ang kotse. Laking pasalamat niya ng dumating dito si Al at inayos niya ang kotse. Nang matapos itong ayusin ni Al, papasok na sana siya ng kapitolyo ng bigla silang nakarinig ng putok ng baril. Naglabasan ang mga tao at nagkagulo. Tinanong ni Mel ang isa sa mga tumatakbo at sinabing may nagkakainan sa loob. Papasok na sana si Mel upang alamin kung nasaan ang kanyang mga kasama ng hinila siya ni Al at sinabing umalis na muna sila doon. Walang nagawa si Mel kung hindi sumunod kay Al. Habang nasa kotse, sinubukan ni Mel na humingi ng tulong gamit ang radyo na nasa kotse , pero walang sumasagot. Inexplain ni Al na zombie apocalypse ang nangyayari sa kanila ngayon. Sinabi rin ni Al na sa grocery store sila pumunta para makakuha agad ng supplies. Isasara na sana ng dalawa ang pintuan ng Grocery Store ng biglang may sumigaw sa labas. Ito ang grupo nila Kyla na sina Aria, Josh , Sophia at Anne. natapos ang araw ng maclear nila ang loob ng grocery store. September 30 2013 Nang sumunod na araw, dumating na ang pamilya ni Con at ilang oras matapos noon ay dumating na ang grupo nina James. Napagalaman din dito na ginawang ipahuli ni Mel ang kanyang mga kasamahan upang itigil na ang pananakit ng kanyang mga kasamahan na pulis sa mga survivors. ''END OF FLASHBACK '' Nagaway sina Philip at Mel tungkol sa mga bihag ni Philip. Natalo ni Philip si Mel sa tulong narin ni Jude. Nakonsensya si Jared sa mga ginagawa ng kapwa niya pulis pero sinunod padin niya ang utos ni Philip at ikinulong rin niya ito sa lugar kung nasaan sina James. Kasama ni James sina Joy at Vanessa sa isang room. Nagusap usap ang tatlo. Naputol lamang ito ng hinagis nila Jude at Jared si Mel papasok sa room. Gumawa ng gulo si Vanessa at nagaway sila ni Jude. Nahinto lamang ito dahil pinahinto ito ni Jared. Paalis na sana ang dalawang lalake ng may nilaglag si Jared na papel na nakita ni James. Sinabi niya ito sa kanyang mga kasama. Deaths *None Trivia * The guy who took suicide on a car is the same guy where Hayden and Hector saw in their flashback. This shows that while Mel and the others are on their way to Kapitolyo , Hayden and Hector is on the Bulacan Complex. * This is the very first chapter to feature a flashback sequence. *October 1, 2013 (8:30am-12:00pm)